The secrets of the Sea
by skiffybanker1
Summary: This is a role play I did with an England role player on . I'm going to mark it M just to be safe. Most likely for language.
1. Surprise at Sea

For so many years, within the story of the sea laid a legend about mermaids. They were creatures not so easily to be found. Some think that they don't even exist, others kept trying desperately to find them. At least the smallest clue. This belief mainly remained with the pirates. They were almost out of this world, sailing on their own path and thoughts. But magic did exist along them. And that was what gave them hope.

There was this certain captain, famous by his might, spreading throughout the seven seas who held this hope. Captain Arthur Kirkland. The British Empire itself. He was living in a fantasy, like any other pirate would. He had will and ambitions, never letting down on what he wanted. Mermaids were in his curiosity, he didn't listen to what the others had to say about them not being real. The sea is full of surprises and that was true. Nobody can judge without seeking for clues.

One morning, the sun struggled up in the horizon, slowly attempting to spread its sunlight upon the blue waters of the sea, coloring them in a golden-orange hue. The warmth from the shine reflected through a round window and fell to caress a sleeping face. England was stretched out on his bed, only his arms crossed under his head. Soon awaken by the warm caress of the sun, his emerald-lime eyes slowly opened. The man released his arms and spread them upon his head for just a little while as he stared up at the ceiling. Concentrating for a moment just to feel the very light swings of the deck caused by the water pressure. The captain stood up, reaching out to his red coat and placed it on. He grabbed onto his pirate hat and nestled it onto his blonde hair. The man had to sleep with most of his clothes on due to the fact that danger always hides close and may barge in at anytime. He had his eyes opened for any sudden attacks.

Fixing his leather belt, which held two pistols and a sword, the pirate walked out his sleeping quarters. He could feel his stomach speaking to him, letting him know that his hunger had raised. Good thing that he had set his fishing net into the water during the night so at this time he could have fresh fish to eat. But he wasn't completely sure if he should pull it out just yet. The sun was so calming. The blond stepped up to where his net hung and leaned his arms on the very edge of the deck's ledge, staring down at it for a moment before his eyes met up the honey-yellow sky. He rested his eyes closed to rejoice into the soft breeze and warm sunshine. A small smile formed on his lips from the peaceful atmosphere. Today should be long. So he had to get ready for anything he would be given this day for a new adventure.

Lukas's day starts early, much to his disliking. Mathias, his older brother, who called his self the king of the sea, made sure to wake up Lukas extra early today. They were going to have an early morning race. "Come on Lukas! You have swim faster than that!" Mathias shouted back at Lukas. Lukas just continued to follow. Lukas hated racing his brother. Mathias always lost and when Mathias lost, he whined like a child. He thought about letting Mathias win for once. He slowed down just a bit more until he came to a complete stop.

He looked around, it seemed like no one was around. This was the perfect time to get more sleep. He shut his eyes, having no problem with sleeping out in the open. He was a light sleeper. It was about an hour before he opened his eyes again. When he opened them he was being carried away by a school of fish. He tried to find his way out but it was to late. They lead him right into a net.

Lukas quickly swam to opening but it closed before he could get to it. He didn't have anything he could use to cut the net open. He tried to rip it apart, but he wasn't strong enough for that. He gave up and hid in the fish. Hopefully the net wouldn't be pulled up any time soon. "How could I let this happen... Mathias is going to be worried sick." He shut his eyes once more. "I should be fine.. just as long as this net doesn't belong to pirates."

The sea was calm, so was the weather, though due to being cautious, the pirate turned his head to where he just could see the endless water. It seemed too quiet for a moment. Just the water splashes were to break the silence. But at some time the splash became louder. It could make the Brit take a tighter hold at the edge and focus his eyes back down at the blue water. It looked like the net was fidgeting. For a moment a thought of something tugging on it came by Arthur's mind as he only expected small fish to get caught. This would make him excited, but unsure of should it be with positivity or negativity.

The captain waited no more and rolled the net slowly back up. Once it hung up, he examined it around and nothing caught his eye but the struggling fish. Perhaps it was just the fish doing it. England allowed the net to be placed aboard and released from the grip to where the whole fish scattered. Making a step back, he turned to glance over the fish and what he actually saw could stop his breathing and send a thrill down his spine.

"Blimey!" The pirate exclaimed, not believing his eyes for a second. Was his mind playing tricks on him now? Or is he really seeing... this creature that that he had been searching for so long now. He stepped in closer before squatting down for a better look.

"Well, well... what do we have here..."


	2. You'll be Staying For a While

He quickly opened his eyes and looked around when he felt the net being pulled up. He tried not to panic. Once he was out of the water he laid on the fish, trying to be still. He then gasped when the net was dropped. He looked around, hearing a voice. He looked towards the male and glared. He quickly picked up a fish and threw it at him. "Put me back in!" He shouted in Norwegian. Sure, he could speak English. But when he was scared or upset, Norwegian came out.

His tail would thump against the floor of the boat. It was somewhat like a cat's tail. When he was mad, it thumped. Only, it was much louder than a cat's tail. He would pull his self up into a sitting position. His glare never left his face. He would calm his self down a bit before he spoke again. "Listen, I need water live. So would you kindly put me back in?" He spoke in English this time. He hoped that the man would let him go. "I'm sorry a threw a fish at you. I was angry."

The pirate was so amazed that he quite didn't react much from those fish that were thrown at him. They hit his coat to where he snapped out of his stare and cleaned the spot that the fish marked. This moment was breath taking, he was unsure what to say. Remembering this accent that ringed to his ears just now. His face set in a grin of satisfaction. Finally, he found what he was looking for so long. But he couldn't just brag. This must remain a secret, he thought. As for this is his new discovery.

"Calm yer tail, matey. I won't hurt ye. I wouldn't forgive me self." He stated with a snicker, soon a smirk to form on his lips.

"Yer right. I wouldn't want ye to become Shark bait." The man stated, examining the long tail which the other male had. Quite rejoicing in the thumps it was making. That was where he couldn't help put bring his hand over the flakes in a curious touch, losing any manners.

"Ain't ye a pretty one." Arthur stated with a conceited tone. "I know what I'm goin' t'do with ye. If ye need water, then I got the right water tank for ye."

The Nation reached and attempted to lay a hold on the merman, not actually wanting a reaction to what he said. He didn't want to put him in the net just yet. He had the will to speak to this creature and have a better look at him.

Lukas watched as his tail was touched. He wanted to slap the man. "Don't touch me. I don't know where your hands have been." He continued to watch the man. He would then quickly lay down and roll away from him. He figured that it was better, and faster than dragging his self around. With in a few moments he found his self at one of the edges of the ship. He tried to reach up to grab the edge, but his arm was to short. He quickly pushed his self up with his other arm and tried grabbing it again.

He slowly pulled his self up but then let go. He fell onto the floor and laid there. The morning sun had always dried him out quickly. Luckily some of his tail and his hair was wet. He would need water soon if the pirate wanted him to live. He shut his eyes as he tried his best to keep breathing.

The pirate stood back and watched how he struggled to escape. He awaited, a few snickers slipping out of him, his green hues focusing on how the merman attempted to reach the edge without luck. The man's addiction to the sea or anything related to the sea was rising his spirit to where he began to really enjoy this sudden surprise, brought from the net. Once the other male calmed his motions, the captain took the chance to quickly step over to him.

"Avast!"

His hands grasped on the Norwegian, this time with assurance, harsh and merciless. He brought one arm around his tail and the other in a loop behind his back. Picking him up, he locked his arms around his body, knowing this ain't no small fish.

"Ye ain't goin' anywhere, laddie. Ye belong t'me now."

Folding his arms up tighter on him, he stepped off to the cabin. Due to his hands being used right now, he pushed the door open by foot. Inside was the same place from where Arthur had awaken. The light coming from the small rounded window was pointing down to a sleeping spot and next to it, there stood the water tank.

"I got this prepared for a situation like this." He smirked and aimed to forcefully place him behind the glass.

"T'is for yer own good."


End file.
